


Wild under the covers, crazy for each other

by WholesomeChristianContent



Series: ABO Pissverse [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gavin Reed, Alpha Hank Anderson, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Gavin Reed, Breeding Kink, But it's there, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Top Hank Anderson, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, a world where you pee on someone to assert dominance over them, and that's normal, degredation, gavin being angery and smol, how did all these feelings get into my porn, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: Now he wasn't sure if he wanted the alpha to fight him or fuck him.*In which the author created a world where it's completely normal to piss on someone to assert dominance, because that's what you do when you have a piss kink and the powers of a God.





	Wild under the covers, crazy for each other

**Author's Note:**

> I have to wake up for work in under five hours, forgive me if I've fucked anything up.
> 
> Enjoy even more piss porn, you degenerates, and thanks so much for all the encouragement I've been getting < 33
> 
> Title is from Casual Sex by My Darkest Days

Anderson was really starting to get on Gavin's tits. Showing up late and hungover every other day, and acting like he was still deserving of his Lieutenant position. Sometimes, he'd actually do his job alright, but those moments were few and far between. Gavin knew the Captain was doing every single thing he could to keep his friend on the force, though Gavin had to wonder why he didn't just fire him and promote someone who'd earned it. 

Like Gavin for example. He'd been working his ass off for years, and sure, he didn't have the best personality, or the greatest relationship with his coworkers, but he knew he could be doing Anderson's job so much better if the Captain just let him.

Gavin had brought those concerns to Anderson himself, riling him up, pushing every single one of his boss's buttons. Getting physical when words weren't giving him the reaction he wanted. That's what lead to his current position.

On the floor with Anderson's weight settled on his stomach, hands pinned to the floor above his head in a strong firm grip.

The entire bullpen was filled with the stench of the two alphas aggressive scent, trying their best to assert dominance over the other.

Gavin understood what Anderson was going to do next when the alpha stopped growling, and he tripled his efforts to try and break free.

"Don't you fucking dare, you bastard!" He hissed, trying to curl a leg up, send a knee digging into the man's back, but the angle wouldn't allow it.

Often in fights between alphas, when it was clear that simply wrestling the other into submission wasn't going to work, they'd attempt to scent mark the other. But not the typical scent marking of rubbing scent glands against something, this was something more...unpleasant, at least for the receiving alpha, and much longer lasting.

Urine marking was a kind of scent marking most often used by alphas on their omega mates, signalling that the omega was completely and utterly taken and not to be touched by any other. The scent could linger for weeks, no matter how many times the omega washed, making it much more effective than regular scent marking. For an omega, it was an enjoyable experience, having their alphas scent clinging to them so strongly. It sometimes happened in reverse, an omega urine marking an alpha, but usually a mating bite mark was all alphas had to show for being mated.

For an alpha to be urine marked by another, it was downright humiliating. As if losing a fight wasn't bad enough, they then had to wear the proof of being _claimed_ by another alpha, made into their bitch.

Anderson's natural scent was strong enough, Gavin already knew he'd smell the guy on him for a couple days from this fight, but to be _piss marked_ by him? Gavin would rather be shot dead.

The bigger alpha was shifting his position, getting ready to relieve himself.

Others were watching them, detectives frozen in places at their desks, beat cops gathering around from other parts of the station. The Captain in his office, having clearly not heard the previous altercation, or ignoring it now that it seemed to be under control.

"I'm sorry, but this has to stop, Reed. I can't have you picking fights with a fucking superior just because you're jealous things aren't going your way. You've had countless disciplinary warnings, your folder's probably bigger than mine. This ends here."

The growl that escaped Gavin's throat at those words was practicaly feral, "I will tear your fucking throat out if you even think about pissing on me!"

"No, you won't." Anderson growled back, grip tightening on the detective's wrists as he struggled, "What you will do is sit there and accept it. Don't make things harder on yourself."

"If you think I'm going to sit here and let you piss mark me-" Gavin was cut off by something hot and wet soaking his stomach and he immediately turned red, started lashing out with his legs. "Stop it! Fucking stop, you asshole! I swear to God-"

There was a muffled snickering from somewhere behind Gavin's head, out of his field of vision, and the fight rushed out of him. He could feel tears of frustration and shame burning at his eyes, and he rapidly attempted to blink them away. He cursed the small part of himself that actually _enjoyed_ it.

When Anderson finished, he slowly released his hold on the smaller alpha, like he might actually follow through with his threat after that humiliation. 

Gavin didn't, as soon as he was free, he ran. Pushed his way through the gathered crowd and out of the building, headed straight towards his car, thankful he had his keys in his pocket. Every breath he took filled his nostrils with that impossibly strong, bitter scent. He wouldn't be able to wash it off, but he'd be damned if he didn't fucking try.

As soon as he got inside the front door of his apartment, he started stripping off his clothes, leaving them on the floor where he'd collect them later to burn them. He scrubbed his skin raw in the shower, leaving it bright red and sore to the touch.

He lay in bed that night, naked, with his face pressed into his pillow, doing his best not to breath in that scent. But it was impossible. At that point, the scent was on his skin and it wasn't going to fade for at least a month. 

There was a hint of something odd in it, that Gavin couldn't quite determine, but he didn't dwell on it.

The following morning, he did his best to cover Anderson's scent with cologne, deodorant, any scented product he could find in his home. When that failed, Gavin made the decision to stay at home. He showered again, scrubbing at his skin with a heavily scented soap he'd planned to throw away. It had been a gift from his brother, who had a weak nose and couldn't discern the disgustingly strong scent contained in the bottle.

Not even that managed to dampen the scent of the urine mark.

He called Captain Fowler and screamed at the man for ten minutes straight, demanded that the Lieutenant be fired between every swear word he could think of. When Gavin's tirade finally ended, the Captain said he'd speak to Anderson and hung up.

Gavin hoped he didn't expect him to come in that day. He wasn't going anywhere smelling the way he did.

***

Fowler wasn't mad at his impromptu day off, but the following day the Captain called him and it was implied that Gavin should hand in his badge if he continued his fit.

***

The day goes just as Gavin had expected, ending with him in Fowler's office, getting yelled at for sending another alpha to the hospital. He was suspended indefinitely, which he couldn't even find the energy to care about.

***

He spent the following few weeks spending as much time in his apartment as possible, only leaving when he had to buy the essentials. When the scent finally, _finally_ began to fade, Gavin left to get drunk somewhere other than his living room.

What a surprise that Anderson happend to be at the same fucking bar.

Gavin couldn't stop the rage that made his fists shake, and the fact that his rut had decided that now was the perfect time to start up wasn't helping matters.

He hadn't seen that motherfucker since the _incident_ , and he couldn't stop himself. He threw a punch and didn't even realize that he'd moved until Anderson was retaliating.

The other patrons made room for them to tussle, shouted encouragement. It was the kind of place were the bartender started collecting money for bets, instead of trying to break it up. Some people were yelling for Anderson to put Reed in his place, others were yelling for Reed to fuck Anderson up.

He knew that he wasn't going to let the Lieutenant win this time, he'd force the bigger man to the ground and piss mark him, see how he fucking liked it.

But it was like every force in the universe was against him because that wasn't how the fight went.

Gavin ended up on his stomach, Anderson settled heavily on top of him as he panted for breath. Blood trickled from Gavin's nose and split lip.

"Fuck's sake, Reed." Anderson hissed, fingernails digging into Gavin's wrists as the smaller man struggled.

"What are you waiting for? Just fucking get it over with!" Gavin hissed encouragingly.

The other people in the bar, mostly alphas, cheered at that. Shouted vile things, called Gavin a plethora of rude names. He tried to block them out as he stared at Anderson.

The man actually looked somewhat conflicted, put off by the jeers, and Gavin thought maybe he'd actually stop. But then an alpha yelled, _'Just fucking piss on him already'_ and Anderson was letting go.

Heat soaked into his clothes, and piss pooled in his lower back.

Gavin took it without fuss, tried to tune out the alphas laughing at him, calling him a wannabe omega. 

It was over fairly quickly, and Anderson hauled him to his feet, making him cringe at the feel of his soaked clothes shifting against his skin. Then he was manhandled none-too-gently towards the door, and shoved out into the cool night hair.

"Come on, Reed, I'm taking you home." Anderson spoke from behind him, making Gavin bristle with annoyance.

"Like hell you fucking are!" He spat, twisting out of the Lieutenant's grip. "I'm not your _bitch_ , Anderson, just because you got to piss on me."

"Calm down, for fuck's sake." Anderson growled back, "I assume your original goal involved being too inebriated to drive, do you really want to walk home like that?"

"I wouldn't have to if someone could control his fucking bladder!"

"Quit your bitching already, I'd rather not do this either. Just suck it up and let's get this over with."

***

Gavin sat in the passenger and most definitely wasn't _sulking_ , as he looked out of the window, arms crossed, sour expression on his face. The Lieutenant's car reeked, even with all the windows cracked, and it took everything in him not to just throw the door open and walk.

When they finally stopped outside of Gavin's apartment complex, the smaller alpha made a show of gulping in breaths of fresh air.

"It ain't that bad." Anderson huffed, "It's just me."

"Your scent is disgusting and if I never smell it again, it'll be too damn soon." Gavin spat.

"Whatever, Reed. Get inside and don't go calling in sick just because you can't handle a bit of alpha stink."

"Fuck you!" Gavin snapped, but the Lieutenant was already driving away.

***

Safely inside of his apartment, Gavin collapsed against the door, breathing harshly.

Anderson's scent was different from before, just ever so slightly, and it was effecting Gavin in ways it really shouldn't have. He struggled out of his slowly drying clothes, throwing them as far away from him as he could manage, but the scent still clung to his skin.

The scent that signified the beginnings of Anderson's rut, and the source of Gavin's current arousal.

It shouldn't be doing that to him. It should've made him _angry_ , made him want to fight the other alpha. Maybe that was the reason for the increase in their aggressiveness towards each other. But as Anderson's rut drew nearer, along with his own, and the scent grew stronger it changed the way Gavin reacted to it.

Now he wasn't sure if he wanted the alpha to fight him or fuck him.

Either way, it was extremely frustrating.

Gavin shouldn't be thinking like that. Alpha's didn't want to be fucked by other alphas, that wasn't how it was supposed to go. 

He tried to imagine a pretty little omega as he reached a hand down to wrap around himself, but something inside him screamed _wrong_. He wanted to scream and snap at someone, start a fight, but not with Anderson, not anymore.

What was happening to him?

He got to his feet, stumbled his way into his bedroom, stopping on the way to pick up his discarded shirt. He didn't waste any time getting the bottle of lube out of the drawer, and getting comfortable on the bed.

Gavin had never done this before. Well, he'd jacked off a number of times, but never with another alpha in mind, and definitely not while thinking of himself in a submissive role.

He brought the soaked shirt up to his face and inhaled deeply, couldn't stop the gutteral groan from escaping. Anderson's scent didn't seem so bad anymore, it didn't make Gavin feel ashamed, he wanted _more_ of it, wanted to be absolutely covered, drowned-

His next moan was louder, much louder, and he fumbled to open up the lube, pouring it over his hand and his cock, hissing at the coolness. He immediately wrapped a hand around himself, squeezing his steadily forming knot, the other reached to experimentally prod at his hole.

Almost straight away thoughts of Anderson took over. Of Anderson leaning over him, that finger something else instead. Anderson whispering things in his ear, telling him what a good _bitch_ he was as he claimed him, how he was better than any omega.

It was over far too quickly and Gavin jerked himself quickly, milking every drop, massaging at his thick knot until it grew too sensitive.

He didn't bother cleaning himself up, that was a problem for future Gavin. He fell asleep with his face buried in his soiled shirt.

***

Gavin returned to work just a few days later, and the day started with an hour long lecture from the Captain. Fowler making sure that Gavin was thoroughly aware that he was treading on thin fucking nice and any more disobedience would result in the loss of his job.

It was fine. He didn't plan on acting out anymore, but he _did_ need to find a way to get Anderson to piss mark him again.

He was surprised to find that Anderson was actually there. He'd expected the alpha to be taking some time off for his rut already, but despite the overpowering smell, he was still sitting at his desk.

Anderson caught him staring and gave him a stern look, "Get to work, Reed."

Gavin bristled at the tone, but it wasn't from anger. No, it was _want_. For the alpha to put him in his place, force him to obey.

The Lieutenant's rut scent permeated the whole station, Gavin wondered how he hadn't been forced to leave, and how he managed to stay so in control. Usually an alpha at that point in their rut was just helplessly humping anything they could get their hands on, Gavin would know.

"Reed!" Anderson snapped, when Gavin hadn't made a move, "Damn it, pup, are you really trying to start this shit again?"

Gavin let the growl build in his throat, hoped the sound would distract the alpha from the way Gavin's scent reacted to the dominance. "Fuck off Anderson, I ain't starting anything, I'm tired of having your _stink_ all over me."

"Then _get to work_."

Gavin did as told, making a show of acting like he hated it when in reality shivers of pleasure were racing down his spine. 

He didn't get much work done, though he honestly tried. He could see the Lieutenant watching him through the reflection in his computer screen, and it was beyond distracting. Eventually his break came around, and he headed to the break room for a much needed coffee. On the way, his phone slipped out of his hand as he was texting Tina. With a curse he bent over to pick it up, then there was a sound similar to a choked growl and the rut scent in the bullpen ramped up.

Gavin straightened up in time to see Fowler exit his office, one hand pinching his noise. "Get the fuck outta here, Hank! Jesus Christ..." He snapped, punctuating the order with a door slam as he retreated back inside.

It looked like Anderson didn't need to be told twice as he hastily packed his stuff and left the station.

Gavin followed after him, just as quick.

***

Outside, Gavin managed to catch Anderson just before the alpha got into his car. He didn't have a plan for how he was going to get Anderson into bed, but apparently he didn't need one.

Anderson pinned him against the side of his car, nose buried against Gavin's neck as he inhaled deeply, "God, your scent. It's-it's like... _omega_. You smell like a bitch in heat, Reed."

Gavin gasped as he registered the feel of something wet against his scent gland, "N-not a bitch." He managed, "Apparently that's what happens when your- ah! W-when your rut scent mixes with my rut scent...!"

The bigger alpha cursed, and his hands gripped tightly at Gavin's hips, "Shit, is this why you kept trying to fight me? Just wanted me to piss mark you 'cause you were horny and liked the way it smells?"

"Not at first." Gavin hissed, gripping Anderson's jacket just as hard, "But after the bar- with your scent- fuck! If you don't _fuck me_ soon, I swear-"

Anderson let out a feral sound at that, tugging one of the car's doors open and shoving the other alpha inside, following close behind. 

Gavin didn't fight it and practically had to sit on his hands in order to keep them to himself, stop them from getting into a car crash.

They arrived at Anderson's home in record time, Gavin being carried inside by the Lieutenant. Anderson only put him down briefly to feed his dog and keep him out of the way, then promptly scooped Gavin back up and didn't put him down again until they were in the bedroom.

There wasn't time for Gavin to say anything before Anderson was capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, not that he had anything new to say anyway. His hands grabbed at the alpha's coat, clumsily removed it, then moved onto his shirt.

Anderson's beard scratched against his stubble and he relished the feeling.

Only moments later, Anderson managed to undo his belt and tug his jeans and boxers down, then got a hand on his dick.

"Fuck, Anderson, Jesus Christ-" Gavin dissolved into gasps as that rough hand moved over his dick, squeezing the forming knot _just_ right.

"Got your dick in my hand, you can call me Hank."

 _"Hank!"_ Gavin gasped, helplessly thrusting up into that experienced hand. His own hands tugged at Hank's grey hair, getting themselves tangled in the long strands, but the bigger alpha didn't seem to mind. 

Hank left Gavin's lips alone to mouth at his jaw, then his neck, paying close attention to the scent glands at the base. Meanwhile the hand on Gavin's dick thumbed at the head, slicking it up with precum, and the other wandered up to begin teasing at a nipple.

All at once, it started to become a little too much for the younger alpha, and his hands untangled themselves from grey hair to shove at a broad chest, "Wait-" He hissed, "Hold on, I-"

Hank stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard his partner begin to panic, sitting up and pulling Gavin with him, "Whoa, hey! It's alright, what's going on?" He asked in the most soothing voice he could muster.

"I'm fine." Gavin reassured quickly, "I've just-... I've never done anything with another alpha before... spooked me a little, is all, but I'm fine now."

"We can stop, if you want. I'm not gonna force you-"

"You're not forcing me." Gavin interrupted, "I'm fine, I promise." A pause and then, "And I better get your knot soon or I _swear_ -"

"Alright then."

Neither of them moved, and an awkward silence stretched out.

Eventually it was broken with an annoyed sigh from Gavin, followed by him flopping back against the thick pillows at the head of the bed, pulling Hank down on top of him. His breath hitched as Hank's thigh brushed against his half hard cock, heat surging through him.

"Get your fucking clothes off, need you naked right now."

"Same to you." Hank growled lowly, hands fumbling with his belt buckle.

They were both fully naked in no time at all, and Gavin's eyes widened at the sight of the other alpha's cock.

Naturally, as an alpha, Hank would have a bigger dick than male betas, and especially male omegas, but he was _huge_. Gavin almost felt jealous, but how desperate he was to have that inside of him far outweighed it. That knot was going to split him in half and Gavin almost whimpered at the thought.

"Want you to piss on me." Gavin breathed, "I want your scent all over me, fuck-"

"Jesus Christ, Gavin." Hank gasped and grasped himself in one hand as he moved to straddle Gavin, "Alright, you want me to piss mark you? You gonna beg me for it?"

" _Please_ , alpha." Gavin all but whined, having no trouble responding to the request, "Please, I want your scent. Want you to mark me, claim me, please, make me yours-" He was cut off when he felt wet heat hitting his stomach, and he couldn't have stopped the moan that escaped if he tried. The strong scent hit his nose, and he found himself breathing deeply, not able to get enough of it.

"Fuck, you're such a slut." Hank growled, angling his dick so his stream hit Gavin's chest instead, making the other alpha squirm in place. Piss soaked the hair there, and Hank's scent mixed with Gavin's in a delicious cocktail. "So fucking desperate, never seen an omega like this before. You hear that, Gavin? Act sluttier than an omega in the middle of their damn heat, and that's all for me isn't it?"

Gavin nodded frantically, reached his hands to his chest and started to rub the piss in, making sure he didn't forget his scent glands, "Wish we'd done this sooner." He admitted.

"Would've if I'd known you were gonna be like this." Hank shook himself off when he was finally done, and marvelled at Gavin's piss wet skin. Drank in the way he started to shiver as the liquid began to cool and dry on him. "Roll over, 'bout time I got you ready isn't it?"

The smaller alpha didn't need any more prompting, rolling onto his stomach and then lifting himself to his hands and knees. He lowered his chest back down the bed and spread his thighs, making sure everything was on display.

"Look at you." Hank praised as he lubed up his thick fingers, "Never gonna need an omega when I got someone as pretty as you."

Shit, Gavin wanted that, maybe too much. To belong completely to the older alpha, be the one he spent his ruts with, be the one he _used_ for his pleasure. The realization was enough of a distraction that Gavin didn't notice Hank preparing to slip a finger into him until it was already inside.

A high pitched noise left his throat and the finger immediately withdrew.

"You OK?"

"I'm good! Just got surprised. Carry on, please. Feel like I'm going crazy without your dick in me, I want it so _bad_ , alpha." Gavin rambled, trying to lean back and get the finger back inside of him.

Hank acquiesced and leaned over Gavin to mutter filth into his ear as he slowly prepared him. It didn't take long for Gavin to be a panting, writhing mess.

"Think you're ready for me, little alpha? Think you're ready to take a _real_ alpha's knot?" Hank's tone turned almost cruel, "No, no need to answer that actually, I can see how much you want it." He lined himself up with one hand, the other holding onto the scruff of Gavin's neck, forcing him to keep his head down and stay presenting, "Gonna breed you just like the omegas you want to be, fill you up and knot you, _bitch_."

"I want that! Please breed me, alpha, fuck- ah! Please! Breed your bitch!"

Hank thrust in with no warning, starting up a brutal pace and giving Gavin no time to adjust to the intrusion, not that the smaller alpha was complaining in any way. 

He wondered if he would've been with other alphas a lot sooner if he knew it could be this great. The way Hank degraded him so expertly, how utterly delightful his scent was, the way his knot tugged at Gavin's rim with every thrust. He would have been embarrassed over the sounds he was making, if he was capable of any sort of coherent thought. 

He managed to lift himself up enough and balance on one arm, so he could get the other underneath, but a dark growl had him freezing.

" _Don't._ You cum from having your hole pounded and that alone, or you don't cum at all."

"N-no! Please, I need-"

"That's non-negotiable, Gavin, don't make me restrain you."

Tears gathered in the corners of Gavin's eyes. His rut made him want to fuck something, _need_ to fuck something, and being denied was beyond frustrating. He remembered how Hank had restrained him before, how strong the alpha was, and his frustration only grew.

"Don't you go crying on me, little alpha, this is exactly what you wanted." Hank punctuated his sentence with a harsh thrust and a squeeze to Gavin's scent glands.

Gavin _screamed_.

He was close. He was right there. He just needed to touch.

"A-alpha, please! I- ah! I g-gotta-"

"No." The growl was deep, threatening, but it turned to something softer as Hank continued, "C'mon, Gavin, I know you can do it. You're so much better than any omega I've ever had, you're so good for me, little alpha." One hand continued to rub at his partner's scent glands, while the other grabbed onto a hip, "Your tight hole squeezes my knot so perfectly, like you were fucking made for it. You were, weren't you? Made just for my knot, and my knot only. My perfect alpha bitch."

Gavin came with a wail, his hand holding so tightly onto Hank's pillows that it was a miracle he didn't rip them.

It only took a couple more pumps of Hank's hips before he was coming deep inside Gavin's hole with a loud groan, knot locking him in place. He wrapped his arms around Gavin's waist and manoeuvered them so they were lying on their sides, avoiding the wet patches they'd created.

Gavin took a few moments to catch his breath, then tried to turn towards Hank as much as he could, shivering when he felt the knot shift inside of him. His grey eyes met with Hank's blue ones and he felt his face heat up. He quickly looked away again and his next words were muffled by the pillow, "Want you to bite me."

There was a soft hum from behind Gavin, and he felt Hank's beard brush against him as the older man nosed at his scent gland, "Sure, but I want your bite too."

Gavin felt his heart stutter in his chest, "You don't have to, I'm not- I don't expect you to only be with me, I know you probably want omegas-"

"Gavin." Hank said sternly, forcing the man to look him in the eyes again, "I meant it when I said you ruined omegas for me. I want you, only, if you're OK with that."

Tears prickled at Gavin's eyes again, and he hastily scrubbed at them, "Fucking hell, yeah- I want that."

"Alright then." Hank dipped his head back down to Gavin's neck, lathed his tongue over the scent gland then bit down. 

"Gonna be fucking weird to show up to work mated, when we hated each other yesterday." Gavin tried to joke to distract himself from the sharp pain.

"You're a real piece of work, but I never hated you."

The words sounded so honest, and Hank's face looked so sincere, Gavin had no idea how to reply. So he just buried his face in the pillow again, and enjoyed the feeling of Hank's tongue on his neck and his knot in his ass.

It took a while for Hank's knot to deflate enough for him to pull out, but when it finally did, Gavin put his own bite mark on the Lieutenant's neck. 

All those weeks ago, Gavin never would've imagined things turning out this way. Being mated to someone he thought he hated, and an _alpha_ at that, enjoying their scent so much, but now it was a reality.

Gavin couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick before you go, would anyone, hypothetically, be interested in an Aziraphale/Crowley pissfic, 'cause I've got an idea but it probs won't happen unless it's REALLY wanted


End file.
